Optoelectronic devices, for example, p-n junction based devices, are typically fabricated using conventional semiconductor-layer-by-layer growth techniques. Some p-n junction based devices, such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are designed to emit light. Other p-n junction based devices, such as solar cells and other photovoltaic devices, are specifically designed to transform incident light into electricity. In solar cells, the transformation of light into electricity occurs by an incident photon of light having sufficient energy to eject an electron from the p-n junction based device. In many cases, the conventional techniques used to make these devices are expensive, resulting in the devices being relatively high in cost.